


2 tickets to Paradise

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affirmative consent because why not, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barisi Bingo Prompt, Blow Jobs, Honeymoon, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tropical Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: “White sandy beaches...Laying in the shade of a palm tree...Ten days in paradise, Rafael! I can smell the salt water now.”“You’re going on your sister’s honeymoon?”Sonny shook his head, “We’re going on my sister’s honeymoon,” he said with a wink.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	2 tickets to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Barisi Bingo Prompt: Honeymoon. 5/5. BARISI BINGO! This was my first attempt at a challenge like this! (It’s also my first smut, please don’t judge!) Kudos, Comments, and Constrictive Criticism are always appreciated!

“Thank you, Carmen,” Rafael watched as Sonny paused at the door and laughed as Carmen said something he couldn’t quite catch, “I’ll tell him.” Sonny shut the door behind him and casually strolled over to Rafael’s side of the desk. 

“Good morning,” Sonny leaned in for a kiss, but rolled his eyes when Rafael made grabby hands for the coffee Sonny had brought for him. Sonny waited patiently as Rafael took a long drink of the caffeinated beverage and then sighed contentedly.

“Good morning. Did you bring me good news?”

“Yes, actually,” Sonny grinned and perched on the edge of Rafael’s desk. 

“A confession from Mr. Willis?” his eyes lit up. 

“Oh, no. Sorry. Amanda is still working on him. He’s still claiming it was consensual,” he took a sip of his own coffee as Rafael scowled, “this is personal.”

“Personal?” Rafael raised his eyebrows, “did you lock the door?” He asked, the coffee temporarily forgotten.

“What? No! Not that!”

“Well then, what? I have an arraignment in two hours.”

“Gina and her fiancé are no longer betrothed,” he said casually.

“Wow. And this one must have been an ass for you to be so joyful over your big sister’s heartbreak?”

“Yep. Even Tommy wanted to deck him every time he opened his mouth. But her loss is our gain.” Rafael was silent while he waited for Sonny to continue, “their honeymoon was booked, and it was too late for her to cancel and get full refunds.”

“So?”

“All we need are our plane tickets. And the time off, but Carmen is clearing your schedule as we speak.” Rafael stared incredulously as Sonny kept talking, “White sandy beaches...Laying in the shade of a palm tree...Ten days in paradise, Rafael! I can smell the salt water now.”

“You’re going on your sister’s honeymoon?” 

Sonny shook his head, “ _We’re_ going on my sister’s honeymoon,” he said with a wink. 

XxXxXxXx

“Shit, Raf, look at this view!” Sonny dropped his luggage at the foot of the extra large bed and hurried over to the window. The windows were open, letting the curtains billow in the light breeze. The sun was barely up, the sky still orange, reflecting off the clear water below.

Rafael joined him at the window and smiled, Sonny was sure it was the first since they had left New York. “Where are all the other tourists?” he asked.

Sonny shrugged, “I’m sure there will be more people later, but it’s still early. It’s a 5 or 6 hour difference, plus the long flight,” he shrugged again, knowing Siri could tell him the current time but not caring enough to ask. 

Rafael sighed, after 15 hours in a plane, he was just glad to be on solid ground. He had never really considered himself a “beach person” before, but maybe, he realized, he had just never been to the right beach. Or with the right company. 

He tore his gaze away from the view and saw Sonny already sprawled out on his back on the bed, his shirt off, and one arm tucked behind his head. 

“Comfy?” He asked, joining his companion at the bed. He picked up a handful of the rose petals scattered across the comforter and laughed, “really?”

“It’s supposed to be our honeymoon, remember? There’s champagne over there too,” he gestured to the table where there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice and a couple of glasses sitting nearby. 

“I need coffee before alcohol,” Rafael said seriously. 

“I was promised there would be a coffee maker in the room,” Sonny stood and rummaged through his suitcase, pulling out a bag of Rafael’s favorite coffee, “You make some and I’m going to hop in the shower.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want a nap first?” Rafael offered. He had slept quite a bit on the plane, but Sonny, always a cop, preferred to be awake and alert whenever he was on public transportation. 

“Like I’ve never pulled an all-nighter before? I’ll be fine,” he shrugged and shut himself in the bathroom. 

As the coffee was brewing, Rafael killed some time by tossing his suitcase on the luggage rack and unpacking a few things, carefully hanging them on the provided wooden hangers. As soon as the coffee had finished, he poured himself and Sonny each a cup (which, sadly, was all the mini pot could hold) and started brewing more. 

Sonny emerged a few minutes later, a towel loosely around his hips, his hair still wet and dripping. 

“My turn?” Rafael asked.

“I’m surprised you waited. Honestly, I kind of expected you to join me,” Sonny admitted, “but go ahead. I won’t go to the beach without you.”

Rafael grabbed some fresh clothes from his suitcase and hurried to take his own shower. Sonny finished his coffee and helped himself to another cup before clearing the rose petals off the blankets. He also unpacked a few things, before relaxing on the bed again. 

Rafael stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, attempting to towel-dry his hair. He paused when he saw Sonny, still clad in only his towel, “And it appears I’m severely over-dressed,” he said. Sonny beckoned him over anyway and he pounced, bringing his lips to Sonny’s stomach, just above where the towel lay. He tugged the towel open and off as he moved upwards, much to Sonny’s surprise, pausing at Sonny’s abs. He closed his eyes, his fingers exploring, before leaning in and running his tongue lasciviously over the taut muscles. He alternated licking and kissing all the way up to Sonny’s neck, where he paused only briefly, before sucking a large bruise just above his collarbone-something he usually didn’t have the luxury of doing while they were back home. Sonny grabbed a handful of hair and tugged, bringing Rafael’s lips to his own. 

“Take this off,” he panted, yanking at Rafael’s shirt. Rafael sat up long enough to pull the fabric over his head and tossing it to the floor before his lips met Sonny’s once again. After a moment, he found himself flat on his back, amazed at the ease with which Sonny had flipped them. 

Sonny straddled his hips, and ran his hands up Rafael’s sides, bringing his arms above his head and pinning them with one hand. Sonny licked over one nipple, before sucking it into his mouth and grinding against Rafael. “ _Fuck!_ I, uh, I thought you wanted to go to the beach?”

Sonny nipped at Rafael’s ear, “Later. Right now I want to suck your dick, and then I want you to fuck me. Hard,” he said as he climbed off and knelt next to him. Sonny’s fingers danced lightly over the waistband of Rafael’s shorts. Rafael groaned and canted his hips, his cock demanding attention. 

After a moment, Sonny paused and sat back on his heels. Flustered, Rafael whined at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sonny’s patient gaze, “Yes!” He exclaimed, once he realized what Sonny was waiting for, “Yes, I- _fuck_... that’s—yes, please,” he finally managed.

Sonny chuckled and moved down the bed, bringing Rafael’s pants down with him and unceremoniously dumping them onto the floor. 

Rafael groaned as Sonny licked him, from base to tip, before swirling his tongue around the head and eagerly taking him in his mouth. He wrapped his long fingers around base, stroking him gently as he moved, taking in a little more each time.

Rafael closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Sonny’s lips and tongue. He moaned softly as Sonny bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, his tongue flicking and circling the tip on each pass. 

Sonny felt fingertips graze his scalp as Rafael grabbed a fistful of hair. He thrust his hips once, gently, and paused. Sonny let out a moan of approval, and Rafael moved again, his dick hitting the back of Sonny’s throat with each thrust, “Good boy,” Rafael muttered, “you feel so good.” He tugged again, harder, eliciting another moan from his partner.

Sonny pulled back and off with an obscene slurping sound and Rafael released his grip on his hair. Sonny paused to breathe before wrapping his large hand around Rafael’s shaft, stroking firmly. He moved down to lick and suck at his balls, gently sucking them into his mouth. He was rewarded with a whispered, “Fuck, _yes_!”

Rafael sighed, he needed to think about something else, needed something else to focus on or this would be over much sooner than either of them wanted. He’d just never had anyone so _goddamned enthusiastic_ to suck his dick before and it was intoxicating, “Hey, come up here.” He tapped a spot on the bed next to him, “Your turn.”

Sonny froze like a deer in the headlights, his blue eyes wide, “But I’m not done,” he protested. He grinned playfully and, without breaking eye contact, gently lapped up the precome gathered at Rafael’s slit.

Rafael leaned back and exhaled slowly, attempting to reign in his quickly fleeing self-control. He felt the bed shift as Sonny moved up to meet him, pressing their lips together roughly. Sonny reached over him, and then a small bottle of lube was being pressed into his hand, “How do you want me?”

“Middle of the bed. Hands and knees,” Rafael instructed. Sonny obeyed, scrambling into position. After Sonny was settled, Rafael shifted to his knees and moved closer, next to Sonny’s hip. He popped the cap open and Sonny moaned and clenched in anticipation. He squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers and spread it between Sonny’s cheeks.

Sonny tensed at the first touch of the gold gel, but quickly relaxed into Rafael’s gentle touch. Rafael teased Sonny’s hole for a moment too long before pushing one finger inside him with an agonizing slowness.

As he relaxed, one finger became two, and he let out a pleasured moan as he felt himself stretch around Rafael’s fingers. It was a good stretch, not painful, despite the fact that he had practically asked Rafael to be rough with him. In and out, scissoring, twisting. Rafael knew his body well, and within minutes, he had Sonny crying out, begging for more.

As two became three, Sonny had to resist the urge to push back against Rafael’s fingers. That wouldn’t get him anything except a playful swat to the behind, and that wasn’t what he wanted- at least not this morning. Sonny dropped to his forearms and shifted suddenly, trying to get pressure on the sweet spot Rafael was deliberately avoiding. Rafael chuckled, “Okay, hang on,” he murmured. His fingers moved faster, deeper. Sonny sighed and let out an undignified whine, as Rafael continued, “I know, you’ve been so good today…”

Sonny’s head perked up and he nodded, “Yes,” he whispered breathlessly, “so good for you.” 

“Uh huh,” Rafael agreed. A quick shift and his fingers grazed Sonny’s prostate. Sonny yelped and clutched at the sheets, “you even brought my favorite coffee on vacation… that was very thoughtful of you…” Another direct hit; another yelp. It was followed by an anguished sigh as Rafael’s fingers expertly skirted the edge again and again. “And you did let me fuck your face the way I like…” Sonny nodded eagerly and was rewarded again. Once. It felt so good but wasn’t quite enough to get him off and Sonny groaned in frustration. He felt so full but still ached for more, his cock was rock-hard, and he was already desperate for release. “Tell me what you want,” Rafael encouraged, enjoying the sight of Sonny squirming beneath him.

“I, _fuck_ , I want… fuck me, _please_ … I need you,” was all he could manage. Rafael slowly pulled his fingers out and Sonny whimpered when he found himself empty.

Rafael stared at Sonny for a moment, beautiful and begging, as he grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. He wiped his fingers on the towel and grabbed Sonny’s hips. “Damn it, you’re too damn tall,” he muttered. Although impatient, Sonny let Rafael manhandle him into an acceptable position. Rafael lined himself up and grabbed Sonny’s hips again, pushing forward slowly but firmly. He felt Sonny bear down and push back to meet him. And there it was; the brief flash of pain, burning as his body yielded, stretching to accommodate his lover.

Sonny hissed, “Ah, I’m okay, go ahead,” he said softly, knowing Rafael wouldn’t continue otherwise.

“Just a second,” Rafael replied, but he rocked his hips anyway. Sonny, unbelievably tight around him, felt too good to resist. The pain gave way to pleasure as the pair worked into a familiar rhythm easily. Rafael quickly found the angle he needed to hit Sonny’s prostate with each thrust.

“I... That’s… You…” Sonny started three separate thoughts, abandoning them all, opting instead for, “ _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Rafi.” And Rafael had a fleeting thought, wondering how many extra Hail Marys that would cost him at his next confession. Of course, if they kept this up, he’d be at confession all day.

“Jesus, Sonny, you’re so tight,” Rafael commented. Sonny mumbled a few incoherent words, his face pressed into the mattress. Nothing sounding like his safe word, but Rafael needed to be sure, “Louder,” Rafael reminded him, “I need to hear you, or I’ll stop.”

“’M close, Rafi. Can I?” Sonny attempted to reach a hand under himself, without breaking their stride.

“Hmmm?” Rafael shooed his hand away, “I’ll take care of you.” Sonny shuddered as Rafael took his cock with his clean hand and gave it a few firm strokes.

“Can I?” Sonny asked again, “Please?” 

Rafael stayed silent for a moment, rolling his hips again. He wanted his own release-he had no intention of dragging this out. But keeping Sonny in a little suspense was worth it. “Yes, Sonny, come for me,” he commanded, with all the authority he could muster. Sonny climaxed with a shout, something unintelligible, that definitely would have woken the neighbors if they had still been at home. Rafael carefully stroked him through it and then focused on chasing his own orgasm before Sonny became too sensitive for him to continue.

He brought his hand to Sonny’s lips, and groaned as Sonny obediently licked his own come off Rafael’s fingers and then sucked them into his mouth. “ _Shit_!” The sight alone nearly pushed him over the edge, and he snapped his hips with a fury, grasping for Sonny, his fingernails digging into pale flesh. His hips stuttered and he came, Sonny’s name on his lips.

He planted a few small kisses on the younger man’s back and then eased out slowly. He managed to keep Sonny upright long enough to move the comforter, so when Sonny collapsed, he wouldn’t land in his own rapidly cooling mess. As Sonny lay down, stretching his long limbs, Rafael tucked a pillow under his head.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, “I’ll get up in a minute,” exhausted, but sated, he reached for Rafael, although he knew Rafael usually preferred to get cleaned up right away.

“Stay here, I’ll get it,” Rafael disappeared to the bathroom for a few moments and returned with a warm, wet washcloth, cleaning Sonny as best as he could. He inspected the marks on Sonny’s shoulder and hip, and then placed a kiss on each of the crescent shapes he had left behind, “Sorry,” he murmured.

Sonny smiled as Rafael finally joined him. “Don’t be. I asked you for it,” he closed his eyes, “Don’t let me fall asleep. Give me five minutes, and we’ll go.”

Rafael gently traced invisible patterns down Sonny’s back, around his hip, and across the back of his thighs. Sonny shivered as Rafael hit extra-sensitive spots, but didn’t flinch away from his touch. Within minutes, Sonny’s breathing became slow and regular, and Rafael realized he was fast asleep. 

He gently covered them both with a sheet and curled around Sonny as the “big spoon”, realizing maybe ten days on at the beach wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Side note: the working title (thanks to my husband), was “Banging Barba in Bora Bora”. My first attempt at smut—hopefully it’s passable and not cringe-worthy! It was a lot of harder than I expected! I have to say, there are a lot of talented smut-writers in this fandom, thanks for letting me play in your sandbox for a while! <3


End file.
